Don't Screw It!
by Destiny's Call
Summary: After long last, it's Timex's and Ularxa's first date. Now all Timex needs to do is not screw it up and lose the girl of his dreams. Side story to Double It! OC/OC  UlaTi T for references to self-harm and sex.


_(AN: Welcome to the first _Double It! _side story! This fic contains spoilers for Chapter Twelve, so read that before you read this. Oh, and it's UlaTi (Ularxa/Timex) Enjoy!)_

* * *

><p>"Wow. It's beautiful."<p>

"I was hoping you'd say that." Timex looked over at the fading sunset. It wasn't as pretty as Twilight Town's, but oh, well. He turned to his companion. "Ready to go?"

"Hold on." Ularxa tugged at the sleeves on her shirt, making sure her bandages were covered before nodding. "Let's go."

Timex just wrapped an arm around her shoulder comfortingly. It had been about two weeks since Ularxa had slit her wrists open, and now the two of them were on their first date. _I just don't want to screw this up…_ Timex thought to himself. He cast those thoughts aside, looked over at Ularxa and grinned.

"All right, then." He said. "Let's go." Timex sighed to himself in contentment. The day was finally here. After managing to convince Xemnas to let him and Ularxa have a day off, (he probably only agreed because A, Cholanxis said that Ularxa should still wait for a bit until going on missions again, and B, because Timex would be out of their hair) and waiting until Cholanxis deemed Ularxa healthy enough to leave the castle, it had come.

He went into the plaza. To help blend in, (somewhat, seeing that Timex's black-and-white liberty spikes and violet eyes stood out) they were wearing their casual clothes. Timex was wearing a black shirt, white pants and a white vest with a spade on the back, and a black-and-white skull bandana over his mouth and chin. Ularxa was dressed in a black long-sleeved t-shirt, full-length jeans, and black flip flops.

Timex interlocked his fingers with hers as he led her to a café nearby. It looked nice and cheery; perfect for a date. He went over to the waitress.

"A table for two, please?" He asked, holding back a usual flirtatious grin. He was on a date, and he couldn't mess this up. He was positive that a flirtatious smile would ruin the date.

The waitress, a young woman with dark brown hair a little past shoulder length and brown eyes, nodded. "Certainly." The waitress sat the couple down, and gave them menus. "My name is Tifa Lockhart, and I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I get you something to drink?"

"An unsweet iced tea, please." Ularxa said.

"A Dr. Pepper, please." Timex looked down at the menu so no one could see how much he was holding back.

Tifa didn't notice, and smiled. "Of course. I'll be right back." Once Tifa was gone, Timex looked up and started checking out his date. He set his elbow on the table, and his head against his hand.

Ularxa was looking at the menu, and looked up a few times to see Timex staring at her. She finally gave in. "What are you looking at?"

"You." Timex answered truthfully. "You look beautiful."

Ularxa blushed a bit, and went back to reading her menu. Earlier she had admitted she was a bit nervous because it was her first time ever going on a date. But with her problem with guys, it wasn't a surprise.

It was Timex's first time to ever go on a date too. His normal pattern with girls was as follows: Meet girl, have sex, on to the next. He had first been attracted to Ularxa because she was one of the few that had rejected him. However, with most of those girls, they would sway fairly fast. It had taken Timex much longer. A little over a month. That was a new record.

As he was contemplating this, Tifa returned with their drinks. She set down Timex's Dr. Pepper, and moved to set down Ularxa's tea, when she tripped on something, maybe air, and spilled the tea all over Ularxa. And oh, no. It was the largest size they had.

Timex winced. Good thing Ularxa wasn't wearing white, because the liquid from that drink had drenched her and if she had been wearing a lighter color, it might've become see-through. Ularxa gasped, and Tifa was in shock.

"Oh, oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Miss!" Tifa exclaimed over and over. Timex looked over at Tifa, who was blushing.

"I kind of think that we might leave." Timex said, a bit embarrassed.

Tifa just nodded. "The drinks are on the house." So, I ushered Ularxa out of the café. Man, this was sucking so far.

"Well…" Timex scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Shopping?"

* * *

><p>So about ten minutes later and multiple weird looks, Ularxa was now dry and in clean clothes bought courtesy of Timex (including the underwear and bra.) Timex currently was changing the sopping wet bandages around her wrists for new, fresh, dry ones.<p>

Ularxa pulled the sleeves of her shirt down to cover the bandages. "So… where to next?" She asked, putting on a sweet smile as if the whole "tea all over" thing didn't matter. For all Timex knew, it didn't to her.

"Uh… I was thinking a walk…" He said, gently hiding the bouquet he had bought from a nice lady named Aerith a little bit ago.

Ularxa grinned. "Okay." Timex helped her up and quickly interlocked his fingers with hers as they began to walk. He walked around, talking to her about random things such as the weather, when they got to a place with a fountain surrounded by flowers.

Timex then showed her the bouquet, and she gasped. "I got these for you."

"For me?" Ularxa asked, taking them and smelling them, thinking about how perfect they were…

…when a bee flew out and stung her on the nose.

* * *

><p>"All right, I admit it. This sucks. Really sucks." Timex said as Ularxa held an ice pack to her nose. Timex had gone through the rest of the bouquet, and, finding no bees, had given it back to Ularxa, but the moment had gone. <em>Damn. And it was a perfect kissing moment, too.<em> He sighed.

Ularxa heard it. "Timex? Is something wrong?"

"Ugh." Timex sighed. "I made all these plans, and so far nothing is working out. Everything seems sucky." He admitted.

Timex lifted his head with he felt something warm brush over his hand, and turned to see it was Ularxa's hand over his. "Then why don't we let me choose this time?" She asked.

"What do you want to do?" In response, Ularxa tugged him towards a small ice cream shack run by Scrooge McDuck.

"Hello, Miss. Can I help you?" Scrooge asked.

"Yes. I'd like a large paopu ice cream in a bowl."

"With two spoons?" Ularxa nodded, and the ice cream was handed to her. She then started leading Timex to the old Bailey, which had a nice view of the now-vanishing sun. She sat on the window ledge and motioned for Timex to sit beside her.

"See? Ice cream, watching the sun set." Ularxa said with a smile. "It's perfect."

"I guess." Timex said. Ularxa took a bite of ice cream, and then Timex did the same. It was a strange flavor. Sweet with the slightest hints of bitter and sour just to make it delectable and not too sweet. In other words, it was perfect.

Before long the two had finished the ice cream, and Ularxa set the bowl to the side. "There's an old legend about the paopu fruit." She said. Timex turned towards her. "They say if two people share one, their destines become forever intertwined. They'll always be together, and if they're separated, they will find their way together again."

"So, you want to be together forever." Timex said with a slight smirk.

"No, I just told you that so you'd be happy." Ularxa joked. "I'm kidding."

"I know you are. And I think that's very sweet." Timex said. Ularxa grinned and rested her head on his shoulder. "And next time, you pick the date. You're _waaaay_ better at this than me."

Ularxa smiled. "I know. I actually had this all planned out already."

"What? You knew this would start out being a disaster?"

"I'm psychic, remember? I can't control when I get visions or what they're of. It makes it fairly simple to play chess though. Except against Addixem. Our powers kind of cancel each other out."

"But you still went along with it."

"It was fun. Except for the tea. And the sting. But I love it when you're trying to impress me and holding back on your flirts."

Timex gulped, remembering how he had almost lost it with the flower girl. A flash of red flew across his face.

"It's cute, though." Ularxa went on.

"So… did I impress you?" Timex asked, noticing that Ularxa was looking at him with a small smile.

"Actions speak louder than words." Timex took this as permission and he leaned over to her, arms on her arms. He pulled her close, pulling his bandana to his neck, and touched his lips to hers. She moved closer until she was on his lap. She moved her hand to rest in Timex's hair. Timex gently kept at it, until they had to pull back, and he was finding himself cursing air necessity.

Timex looked over and saw Ularxa had a dazed look in her eyes. He could see no pain or fear, just bliss.

"Ula?" Timex asked.

"Hm?"

"Shall we get heading back? I need to get some sleep before my mission."

Ularxa nodded, standing up and grabbing the bowl. "Let's go."

_Well, what do you know? I didn't screw this up._ And with that, Timex opened a Corridor, and they went home.

* * *

><p><em>(AN: And this is the first <em>Double It!_ side story! What'd you think? Please review and read _Double It! _while you're at it. I'll see you guys next update!_

_Love,_

_Destiny.)_


End file.
